


Brother Bond

by Nerdy_Duck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Goof Troop (Cartoon), Illusion Series | I Love Mickey Mouse (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Duck/pseuds/Nerdy_Duck
Summary: Mickey Mouse is dragged from his peaceful life and back into adventuring to save his estranged brother but the world is far more magical and dangerous than what he remembered.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Ortensia & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Brother Bond

_**“It’s a world of laughter, A world of tears, It’s a world of hopes and a world of fears…”** _

A gloved hand hit the clock several times before it relaxed and simply pushed the button to stop the song. Two round ears popped out from under the covers as the sleeper woke with a groan. 

Micheal Theodore Mouse, known mostly to the world as Mickey, woke slowly and stretched with a yawn as he reached for his ever-faithful companion. His hand rubbed his dog’s head and was met with a soft nuzzle. 

“Morning Pluto. Would ya get the mail while I get dressed?” Pluto barked with a nod and ran off to meet the mailman as Mickey jumped out of bed and got out of his pajamas while looking over his collection of outfits and choosing his classic red shorts and yellow shoes. He smoothed out his fur and was brushing his teeth when Pluto came back with a mouthful of letters. “Thanks, Pluto! You wait by your bowl and I’ll get you some food in a second okay?” Pluto ran excitedly for his breakfast and Mickey chuckled as he finished and looked through the mail. 

“Awe mom and Felicity sent us a letter for my birthday, looks like they won’t be able to visit this year. Guess it will be just you, me, Minnie, hopefully, Goofy and Max can stop by.” He gave Pluto some food and a bone before he opened another letter and after a minute sighed. 

“Goofy is busy with his job it looks like but at least he’s still with that librarian from college. He deserves a nice girl.” Mickey looked around his house and smiled seeing a picture of Minnie which he felt his heart flutter at. Another picture displayed Mickey with Goofy and Donald when they were young. The shot had the three stuck in a moment of pure bliss. They had just proven themselves as heroes in their own right. How long had it been since he was with both of his best friends? Nearly twelve years now if memory serves right. 

“You know Pluto, I wonder… if maybe I should take that next step with Minnie. We’ve been together for so long and well… Goofy has a son, Donald’s basically got himself three after… Well, I’m not getting any younger and I think it’s time I settle down some. I mean I can’t just go off on crazy adventures until I’m as old as Scrooge McDuck.” 

Mickey served himself some cereal and looked at the last two letters, one from Donald which Mickey guessed was another apology for missing another birthday but he knew that Donald had his family to take care of so he couldn’t be angry at him. Actually, he wished Donald would let him help him but that duck was the most stubborn person that Mickey ever met. 

“Wait Kilmotor Hill… McDuck Manor? Did he move back with Scrooge? After how angry and bitter he was last time. Something may have happened, maybe I should give him a call for old times sake.” Mickey went for his cell phone when his eyes caught the last letter and he froze. His phone clattered to the ground as he stared at the last letter, even blinking and rubbing his eyes. 

It was a simple blue envelope with dark blue neat writing, topped with a white star stamp. To anyone else, it was just a plain letter but the name on it made Mickey’s throat go dry. He reached out slowly with trembling hands. He held the letter as if he was afraid it would disappear or maybe burn him. 

“Oswald…” He whispered the name to himself. It felt rusty in his mouth, unused and nearly forgotten. Mickey hadn’t realized it until that moment but he had given up, given up hope that his half-brother would ever talk to him. That he would ever get the chance to apologize to Oswald. 

He tore open the envelope and was a bit sad to see the letter was barely a paragraph long.

_Dear Mick_

_Hey Mickey… look I don’t have much time here. I have no one left to turn to and we need your help. I need help. Something has happened, we were betrayed and I… I made mistakes. Find Ortensia, she can help you find me and my greatest treasure. You’ve always been the lucky one out of us two so maybe you can do something. For the sake of the world, that is what I’m putting my belief in._

_Os_

Mickey reread the letter several times before letting it fall and rubbing his face in his hands. He wanted to help his brother, of course, he did! But… a strange and awful bitterness grew in his gut. What right did Oswald have to his help? He was the one that abandoned him, the one that broke their relationship. Now years later he finally sends a message when he needs something. Let him solve his own problems!

“No… I can’t think like that. I’m not like that.” He looked at the pictures from before and felt resolve, his friends. They always believed in him and he made a promise long ago. He would be whatever anyone ever needed him to be. If Oswald needed a hero, well he would have to do.

“Ruffff…” Mickey looked down to see Pluto gazing up at him sadly. He gave a comforting smile and petting his beloved dog. 

“I’m sorry boy, you can’t come. I can’t risk you.” 

“Ruff. Ruff ruffff.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful and be back before you know it! I’ll leave you at Minnie’s, you two always get along pretty well.” Pluto chinned up a bit but still looked unsure. “Besides pal! I won’t be alone. I’ll call in some favors so I’ll have the best backup you could ask for.” He stood and walked to his room, pulling out his old explorer gear. The last time he wore this, he worked for Scrooge McDuck and had Goofy at his side. This time he hoped it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and more of a prologue than anything but full of little easter eggs and a promise of adventure! I'll get on the next chapter now.


End file.
